


Just a Kiss

by oliviasdreamscape



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviasdreamscape/pseuds/oliviasdreamscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anna's nerves were all over the place as she awaited what was to come: Today was the day she was going to kiss Joshua Jackson for the very first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

Anna had to clench her sweaty fists in order to keep her hands from shaking out of nervousness. It frustrated her that she was feeling so anxious—it wasn’t like she’d never kissed a guy during filming before. Hell, she’d even kissed girls.

But for some reason, her nerves were all over the place as she awaited what was to come: Today was the day she was going to kiss Joshua Jackson for the very first time. 

Stealing a glance at Josh, she noticed he looked as cool and relaxed as ever as he sipped his coffee and joked around with the cameramen. Seeing how composed he was just made her more irritated at the fact that she couldn’t seem to get a grip on herself.

“Alright guys, places!” Yelled the director, signaling it was time to begin shooting.

Standing up and wiping her clammy hands on her pants, Anna took a deep, steadying breath and smoothed down her red wig. She was still shaking quite a bit, but knew there was nothing she could do about it—she’d already tried everything.

When Josh made his way to his place in front of her, she couldn’t even look him in the eyes. What was going on with her today? She’d never felt this nervous before—not even while filming sex scenes. Suddenly, she felt Josh take her hand.

“Don’t be nervous,” He whispered so only she could hear. Anna instantly relaxed, as if his voice were a healing incantation, and forced herself to look up at him. His eyes held a mesmerizing twinkle she’d never seen before, reminding her of a summer sunset shining on the ocean’s surface.  
She felt herself relax even further when she realized he wasn’t judging her for being a professional actress nervous about a little kiss— all he was trying to do was comfort her and let her know everything would be alright. He was such a beautiful man, inside and out. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was okay, and then let it go.

Closing her eyes, she let the fearless Olivia Dunham take over her mind and body.

“Action!” The director bellowed.

“I have thought of one hundred reasons why you should come back. To— to fight the shape-shifters, to take care of Walter, to— to save the world. But in the end... you have to come back. Because you belong with me.”

But when she spoke that last sentence, she was no longer Olivia Dunham speaking to Peter Bishop— she was Anna Torv speaking to Joshua Jackson. In that moment, she finally understood why she’d been so nervous; it was because she _wanted_ to kiss Josh. She wasn’t just kissing a coworker; she was kissing a man that she legitimately had feelings for—a man whom she wasn’t sure reciprocated those feelings towards her.

Looking into her eyes, Josh knew that she’d fallen out of character, but quite frankly, so had he. When her soft, full lips met his, he couldn’t have been happier that it was a kiss between them and not their characters. He’d been waiting for this moment a painstakingly long time.

The kiss was shy and tentative at first, but didn’t take long to become heated and passionate. Josh placed his hand at the small of her back to bring her closer to his body, one of Anna’s hands resting on his chest while the other held his neck.

With every brush of his lips, Anna felt less and less conscious of the world around her, each and every one of her senses focused on Josh and him alone. She could taste the coffee he’d been drinking just minutes before mixing with an intoxicating flavor that was all his own. When he headily breathed her name against her lips, she felt like she was soaring through the clouds as he confirmed what she’d been hoping was true since the second she’d told him he belonged with her: The feelings she had for him were mutual.

Feeling his tongue tease along her bottom lip, she readily opened her mouth to let him explore. As their tongues danced together, Josh felt his head spin with desire, and had an overwhelming yearning to slip his hands under her shirt to feel her soft, flawless skin. If it hadn’t been for someone tapping his shoulder and bringing him back to reality, he might just have gone for it.

Breaking the kiss, Josh and Anna turned to find every single cast and crew member gaping at them as if they’d just seen a mind-blowing magic trick. Clearly they’d missed the director say “cut.”

“We’re umm… let’s uhh…run that one more time,” The director suggested, his cheeks turning red.

Josh turned to look at Anna, his lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

“Woops,” He murmured.


End file.
